Buscar algo y terminar encontrando otra cosa
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Lizzy visita a Ciel, pero luego de hacer una propuesta con su primo se pierde en la masión en busca de un tocador ¿Por qué era tan grande la masión? Pero temina en un baño, donde... encuentra al monumental mayordo de Ciel, desnudo ¿Qué pasará? [One-short] [ Fic participante para la Unión oficial del foro: Mansión Phantomhive]


Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

A/N: Fic participante para la Unión oficial del foro: Mansión Phantomhive ( forum/Mansi%C3%B3n-Phantomhive/159942/ )

* * *

Todo comenzó en una tarde de invierno, Lizzy visitó a su joven prometido en la inmensa mansión de los Phantomhive, tan pronto como llegó fue recibida por Sebastian y este con una leve reverencia la dirigió al despacho de Ciel; Lizzy observó la ancha espalda del fiel mayordomo y se preguntó cuánto tardarían en llegar hasta Ciel.

— Disculpe milady hace pocos días remodelaron la mansión— Sebastian terminó de caminar cuando ya habían llegado, y se dio media vuelta observando la infantil cara de Lizzy — ¿Sabe? El joven amo a estado un poco estresado y le pido que no le cause muchas molestias.

Lizzy enarcó una ceja molesta.

—Puedes dejar de preocuparte Sebastian... —empujó con suavidad al mayordomo de Ciel y abrió la puerta —sólo vengo a alegrar a Ciel con mi presencia.

Sebastian sonrió burlón.

—Si así lo cree milady no tengo problema alguno.

Sebastian se despidió con una amable sonrisa, y Lizzy sólo lo miró molesta, era claro que ella era la única que hacía a Ciel alegrarse y se lo iba demostrar al oscuro mayordomo bueno para nada de Ciel.

Lizzy infló sus mejillas. _Soy su prometida obvio que me recibirá con una sonrisa. _

.  
Eso creía.

* * *

—Agradezco tu visita y ayuda, Lizzy— Ciel cerró los ojos suspirando sin dejar de mover a los peones de la tabla de ajedrez, —pero... en este momento necesito planificar cosas.

— ¡Pero Ciel! —la rubia abrió los ojos consternada ¿Por qué Ciel siempre tenía cosas que hacer cuando lo visitaba? Había hecho un viaje larguísimo de París hacia Londres en carruaje lleno de harapientos hombres, porque su necesidad de ver a su prometido era más grande que esperar dos días para que Paula la llevara.

— ¡Déjame solo, Lizzy!

El adolescente frunció el ceño fastidiado cuando Lizzy se restregó los ojos evitando que sus lágrimas salieran; Ciel bufó acomodándose su parche negro.

—Anda a dar una vuelta por la mansión, luego te busco y hacemos tus caprichos—dejó su sitio de asiento y acompañó hasta la puerta a Lizzy; —pero, por favor salte de mi despacho.

— ¡Estaré en el jardín Ciel!

Y con su último grito Ciel le estampó en la cara la puerta de fina madera intentando evitar sus ganas de abofetearla, y Lizzy dejó pasar ese insulto a su persona de su primo.

* * *

_Todo es tan grande... esta mansión ha cambiado, recuerdo que no había tantas habitaciones ¿Dónde diablos está el tocador?_ Tambaleando el paso con cierto sigilo abrió cada habitación que veía y sólo suspiraba desganada sin acertar; trató que volver con Ciel pero parecía estar más lejos de lo que pensaba, Lizzy curioseaba profesionalmente sin hacer ni un ruido, comenzaba a pensar que aprender a usar una espada te hace estar más alerta ante todo y ser lo más silenciosa también; arqueó una ceja por un sonido que provenía de la última habitación ¿Acaso era el sonido del agua al caer? Sí, parecía que alguien se estaba duchando.

—Espero que así sea.

_Tengo que entrar..., una de mis coletas se arruinó y no puedo dejar que Ciel me vea as_í Estaba al frente de la puerta, con su tembladora mano en el picaporte, se encontraba nerviosa, quería pensar que no fueran ningunos de los sirvientes de Ciel y tampoco Tanaka, lo cual era ridículo.

Bufó. Sólo le tomaría pocos segundos, seguro ni cuenta se daría la persona que estuviera allí. Era mejor sólo abrir la puerta y entrar tal como lo estaba haciendo.

Lo primero que miró fue, un tocador relumbrante de limpio, espejos de gran tamaño, toallas de diferente colores y todo tipo de jabones aromatizadores. Dirigió su mirada hacia el ruido del agua cayendo al suelo, y descubrió que se había metido en un gran lío; no despegó su mirada esmeradas de aquel monumental cuerpo. Juraba que él se comenzaba a carcajear con suavidad y eso puso a bombear su corazón ¡Se tenía que largar! Pero no quería y sólo se mantuvo firme, observándolo.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está el incompetente de Sebastian?

Arrugó su fina y pequeña nariz oliendo el fino té de hierbas que el anciano le había preparado, luego le miró sin comprender aquella amable pero misteriosa sonrisa adornada con arrugas.

—Bueno, él está aquí en la mansión —el comentario fue mal recibido por Ciel, ya que no le ayudó mucho para saber de ese demonio, pero no lo demostró. —Él dijo: "Joven amo, esta vez tomó un rato libre para mi propia diversión"

— ¡Ese bastardo...!

Ciel acomodó los papeles llenos de letras impresas, y se sintió verdaderamente culpable por dejar a Lizzy deambulando por la mansión. Reconocía que sus dudas y temor se debían (para su mala suerte) al recordar que Sebastian andaba en busca de diversión, y con Elizabeth... tal vez.

_Mejor deja de pensar en tonterías._ Se recriminó sin dejar de ordenar los papeles.

* * *

—Milady es usted traviesa.

Sus profundos ojos rojos la observaron y Lizzy creyó haberse perdidos en ellos. Eran rojos carmesí de una tonalidad tan oscura e inexplicablemente atrayentes, era la primera vez que observaba al mayordomo de Ciel tan de cerca, él tenía la piel muy pálida como copos de nieves y su cabello era negro, un negro misterioso y gótico, sus cejas eran finas al igual que sus pestañas y aquella nariz perfecta con aquellos labios que sonreían burlones. Sebastian era más que apuesto en el rostro, pero…, Lizzy bajó la mirada y su rubor se encendió más con el cuerpo húmedo y desnudo de Sebastian.

—…—

Eso hizo que el demonio se acercara un poco más, y Lizzy se deleitó con los músculos de sus abrazos y su torso, era muy diferente al cuerpo de Ciel, este era un cuerpo de hombre adulto nada parecido al de su primo cuando tomaban una ducha juntos de pequeños, tenía un estomago firme y plano…; luego estaba aquella _cosa_, también era pálida pero larga y gruesa, detrás de ella un firme trasero redondo. Movió un poco la cabeza para mejor observar en frente, donde estaba _eso_.

— ¿Lady Elizabeth nunca ha visto la anatomía de un hombre humano? —el demonio preguntó en burla, sin deshacer su sonrisa; aquella humana era muy interesante, tenía el rostro de un color rojo oscuro y no paraba de observar a su miembro y quiso sacarle algunas palabras y así tomó del brazo a Lizzy atrayéndola a su cuerpo. —Lady Elizabeth puede inspeccionar con cuidado si es que desea.

— ¿E-eh? —balbuceó. — ¡D-Deja de bromear Sebastian! soy la prometida de tu amo, no deberíamos…

— ¿Qué pasa con ese tartamudeo Lady? No le estoy diciendo que haremos algo más _comprometedor_ por ahora, sólo tómese la libertad de tocar y observar mi cuerpo, para conocer más del ser humano.

Lizzy abría los ojos perturbada ¿Qué trató de decir con ese "por ahora"?

—…No sé….

—El joven amo no sabrá.

Con aquel susurro, Lizzy ya estaba completamente abrazada por Sebastian, la rubia rozaba con su nariz el torso bajo de Sebastian y aquella_ cosa _le rosaba el torso de ella. Era un extraño cosquilleo y se sintió verdaderamente _enferma, _estaba más caliente de lo normal y sus partes le palpitaban. Con vergüenza su mano acarició la piel de Sebastian con delicadeza, se sentía tan tibia.

El demonio sonrió ante el tacto.

— ¡N-No te muevas Sebastian!

—Sí, lady.

La rubia, con curiosidad frotó de arriba hacia abajo, chocando con el miembro largo de Sebastian y automáticamente brincó asustada, luego lo tocó con nervios, y Sebastian gruñó, con mucha más curiosidad hizo lo primero que pensó, acariciarlo más rápido y con eso más gruñidos de Sebastian. Pensó en sus labios y así con ellos también acarició la masculinidad del demonio.

También Sebastian se tomó la libertad de hacer sentir bien a Lizzy, besándole con suavidad el cuello, y rozándole con sus colmillos blancos. Esa niña podía ser de lo más espectacular con sus dedos y labios, era una total inexperta pero…, se sentía muy bien con la pequeña pecadora.

— ¿Milady no le gustaría un pequeño beso?

—Hazlo.

Sebastian se inclinó por la gran diferencia de la altura y con una mano sujetó la barbilla de Lizzy y sin pudor la besó con profundidad, al instante ella le respondió alzándose de puntillas para ser más alta. Entrelazó su brazo a la cintura de ella, y se sentó en una pequeña silla que había observado hace tiempo, y Lizzy encima de él, con las manos en su hombro. Sebastian bajó un poco el fluorescente vestido que traía, desnudando la piel nívea y rosada de la niña.

Su boca se dirigió a aquellos pequeños senos…

— _¿Dónde estás estúpido? ¡Quiero que salgas en este momento!_

Lizzy abrió los ojos con un pequeño tartamudeo por hablar ¿Qué hacia Ciel a unos cuantos metros de ellos? Y rápido se asustó ¡Era Ciel! ¡Ciel su prometido! Se separó de un salto de Sebastian arreglándose al momento.

—Descuide milady, él no sabrá nada—se enrolló una corta toalla a su cuerpo.

— _¡Sal estúpido mayordomo, es una orden! _

Y cuando Lizzy quiso hablar su vista se nubló de plumas negras.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido. Tan rápido que parecía estar todo el panorama triste. Ciel estaba mirando al cielo. Y Ella sólo pudo imitarle.

— ¿Qué hacías en el baño de empleados?

—Me perdí, buscando el baño de invitados.

Ciel la observó serio, y aquellos profundos ojos azules sabían que no mentía pero, tampoco decía todo lo que había sucedido. Frunció el ceño cunado Paula venia en el carruaje lista para traer a Lizzy.

Ciel tenía un sentimiento malo de lo que sucedió.

—Ciel… —susurró con algo de temor—luego te visitó ¿Si? —su primo asistió automáticamente.

Antes de irse Lizzy dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la mansión de los Phantomhive, con el corazón agitado y después siguió mirando a Paula conversando con ella. _Sebastian… _

—No te quieras pasar de listo—le masculló Ciel con el ceño fruncido y volteándolo a ver.

— ¿Qué quiere decir joven amo?

—Sé lo que pasó en el baño. Seguro fue muy divertido ¿no?

Sebastian no respondió sólo sonrió con amplitud y siguió a Ciel cuando empezó a caminar ¿Qué si fue divertido? Sí, sin duda lo fue, y lo volvería hacer cuando aquella malcriada rubia visitara a Ciel. El joven amo no estaba celoso ni enojado, quizás fastidiado, pero Sebastian no podía entender los sentimientos.

Sólo esperaría a que Lizzy se perdiera de nuevo por buscar el baño, así terminaría de terminar lo que empezó.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Aquí termina, el one-short, realmente es una pareja poco común y quien lo lea me gustaría saber su opinión, sé que serán pocos lo que lo leerán, pero dejen su review, lo agradecería mucho.  
Un saludo.

**Inochan-Uchiha. **

**18/01/15. **


End file.
